


Misunderstanding (or- Gerard Way Stands There Like An Asshole)

by Akeylei



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Female Frank Iero, First Kiss, Fluff, Gerard Hates Needles, Innocent Frank Iero, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Supposed One Way Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akeylei/pseuds/Akeylei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie Iero wears all the cute clothes!<br/>Gerard is so cute when he's flustered.<br/>Mikey is fed up with his brother drooling on the front desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding (or- Gerard Way Stands There Like An Asshole)

Frankie Iero owned the flower shop directly in front of the tattoo shop that Gerard grudgingly worked the front counter for. Which gave Gerard a lot of opportunities to wistfully stare at her during times that the shop wasn’t busy in the front, which was practically all the time, they came in and usually went to the back to get tattooed pretty quickly. And boy did he STARE.  


He had only been in once to get flowers for his brother Mikey, who ordered them for his wife he wanted to get back on the good side of.  


She was soft and shy, her long black hair floating around her as she fluttered around the flower shop that was so obviously her domain. His stiff demeanor, and embarrassment had caused soft, tinkling laughter to come from her and he sighed inside at the memory.  


Amber eyes met each other from across the road and Gerard stiffened, quickly breaking eye contact. He freaked out internally at being caught staring. He shifted to stare at the computer at the front desk, staring at the screen saver without attempting to logon. Seconds later a bell chimed signalling that someone had entered the shop, and Gerard sighed in relief and turned towards the customer trying to forget his embarrassment.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a Wednesday in June when the red haired man had entered her store to pick up an order of flowers. He looked uncomfortable surrounded by flowers and he drew away from the flowers as if afraid to crash into anything. Frankie perked up when he met her eyes and addressed the uncomfortable man wearing a leather jacket and tight black jeans in the dead of summer.  


“Hi, I’m Frankie. Can I help you?” she smiled, nervously straightening her crocheted cardigan. His eyes raked over her before he stiffened even further and gruffly responded that he was there to pick up an order. Frankie perked up. Her skirt had sewn daisies around the edge and crawling up towards her hip, a pastel green cardigan and and a soft yellow tank top adorned her torso. His eyes took in the details of her clothes. She was so… cute. 

The edges of Gerard’s mouth curled at wide brown eyes shining brightly underneath an wind swept mess of long, wavy black hair.  


“I’ll be right back!” she glided towards the cooler and hopped a little when she pulled out a big bundle of red roses and twirled back to the counter.  


“Do you want me to write anything in them?” She smiled brightly up at the uncomfortable man in front of her.  


“Umm.. no, could you put a card in though? My brother can write his own apology.” He grumbled. Frankie was so surprised she laughed.  


“So you didn’t do anything to get in the dog house?” She teased softly, her eyes softly crinkling in the happiness that seemed to radiate from her. He gained a look that seemed almost… flustered? It was adorable.  


“U-uh.. No. I mean, I’m single. So no one to really piss off.” He blushed a little and wouldn’t look her in the eyes.  


“Alright,” the black haired beauty handed the flowers over. “Have a good day mister…?” she gently queried for his name.  


“Gerard, miss. Gerard Way- I work across the street.” he nodded towards the tattoo shoppe across the way. Frankie gasped and smiled. Pleased to meet a neighbor to her shop. Her eyes crinkled in mirth.  


“That’s so cool, I never even realized! If you ever need any more flowers you know who to call.” Gerard nodded and turned and swiftly exited the store.

Frankie sighed softly and flushed. “Nice to meet you Gerard.” she whispered to herself.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next time Gerard went to the flower shop it was two weeks later and he picked up a single daisy with a card that said, “I like you. Go out with me?” Frankie held some hope that it was once again for his brother because the caller didn’t sound like Gerard. He nodded at her, visibly even more nervous than last time he came into the store.  


She quietly asked him, “More flowers for your brother?” Gerard gave her a strange look and shook his head. Her face fell a bit. She cleared her throat and straightened and with a smile wished him a good day before skittering toward the back of the store. Gerard leaned his head back.  


‘Fuck’ he thought. His nerves had made her run away. He left the store with a new plan formulating. He’d be back tomorrow.  


Meanwhile Frankie’s lip quivered. She had gone and fallen for a complete stranger. He probably didn’t even remember her. But she looked over and caught him staring at her a couple of times. She thought that meant, just maybe.. That he had liked her too. 

She went back out to the front counter and saw the daisy laying next to her empty tea cup. Her mouth dropped open. He had forgotten his order! The professional in her gritted her her teeth. She adjusted her sky blue dress with it’s ruffles and gently held the daisy. She exited the store and flipped the sign to closed. Locking the door behind, even though she’d only be gone a few seconds  


She bit her lip and looked both ways on the avenue and shuffled across while there was no traffic. She pushed open the door to the shop. Her eyes meeting a mop of red hair standing in a hallway to the side. Gerard was.. Arguing with someone.  


“Seriously Gerard how can ANYONE mess up that badly with a girl? You went over there to ask her out and made her think you were unavailable!!” Gerard straighten his back and looked to get more angry by the word.  
“Do you think I don’t know that!! You KNOW I’ve never felt this way about someone before! She’s literally perfect. Even her name- Frankie, it’s just-” Frankie squeaked loudly at the profession of his feelings.  


Gerard swung around and his jaw dropped, he looked between a startled Frankie and his annoyingly amused younger brother who seemed to be trying- and failing to hold in chuckles.  


“I’ll just leave you two alone..” Mikey was grinning widely and backing away from the two wided eyed crushes.  
Frankie blushed and looked up at Gerard from below her lashes. Gerard stepped into her personal space forcing her to look up at him. His eyes dropped to her lips.  


“I like you Frankie. Come out for coffee with me..” She blushed and nodded shyly. His eyes darted up to hers for a second before he looked like he had made a decision. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed their lips together.


End file.
